Give CPR to Kuroko?
by Shun Kanzaki
Summary: Kuroko seperti biasanya,collapse setelah latihan neraka tersebut,menelentangkan dirinya di lapangan dan menutupi mukanya dengan ringat membanjiri tubuh pemuda dah setengah jam ia tak bergerak.Apa yang terjadi? Di tengah kebingungan itu Akashi berkata, "Nafas buatan? Ide bagus.Jadi siapa yang akan memberikannya?"


Give CPR to Kuroko?

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfic Kuroko no basuke**

**Friendship,male x male,shonen ai,Kuroko no harem,kisedai x Kuroko,Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning maybe OOC,typo,Romance**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Kuroko Tetsuya? Biarpun dia tidak kelihatan,suka menghilang,susah dicari,susah ditemukan (Dengan begini dipastikan tidak ada ) Meskipun begitu bagi first string basket teikou,sebagai pemain keenam bayangan,si imut satu ini sangat dapat diandalkan di lapangan.

"Nice pass,Tetsu!" Teriak cowok berkulit tan yang manis,Aomine daiki,Ace kiseki no sedai.

Kuroko hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Mou! Pass ke aku juga dong Kurokocchi!" Keluh cowo tampan berambut kuning.

"Sumimasen, tapi tanyakan dulu pada Akashi-kun"

"Hee? Kenapa harus tanya Akashicchi-ssu" Kise cemberut.

"Apa yang ingin kau proteskan ,Ryouta?" Rupanya hal itu terdengar oleh Akashi,sang kapten sadis bin ganteng.

"Eh-ga jadi-ssu! " Kise langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Mereka mengakhiri latihan hari di hari minggu pagi yang ,latihan hari minggu pagi yang siswa smp normal akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur atau jalan-jalan ,mereka harus rela menghabiskan waktu libur berharga mereka dengan menjalani latihan neraka dari sang kapten iblis,Akashi seijurou.

Kuroko seperti biasanya,_collapse_ setelah latihan neraka tersebut,menelentangkan dirinya di lapangan dan menutupi mukanya dengan membanjiri tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tetsu! Kau masih hidup ga?!"

"Aominecchi baka! Tentu saja kurokocchi masih hidup-ssu!"

"Tapi dah setengah jam dia ga bergerak tahu!"

"eh,kurokocchi!"

"Hee~ Kuro-chin pingsan ya?"

Mendengar perkataan cowok yang berbadan paling besar tersebut membuat kiseki no sedai langsung panik.

Kise langsung menghampiri Kurokocchinya.

"Kurokocchi! Sadar Kurokocchi!" Panggil si pirang tak ada jawaban dari si surai _baby blue_.

"Gawat-ssu! Dia harus dikasih nafas buatan!" Teriak kise panik.

"Jangan ngaco kise! Kau pikir dia tenggelem apa?" Pemuda berkulit tan kali ini menunjukkan kepintarannya.

"Berdasarkan oha asa minggu ini,bintang aquarius akan mengalami masa yang paling sulit dalam hidupnya" Si maniak zodiac,Midorima berkata.

"Gawat ini gawat! Tidaaak Kurokocchi!" Kise terus melolong.

"Berisik Kise!" Aomine menjitak kepalanya.

"Kraus..kraus" Murasakibara hanya mengamati sambil makan snack kesayangannya.

"Hoo..Tetsuya,mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" Suara berat nan sexy terdengar membuat kisedai yang lain menoleh.

"Akashicchi..bagaimana ini Kurokocchi.." Kise mengusap airmatanya dengan dramatis seolah-olah Kuroko sedang sakit parah menuju maut.

"Apa dia memang harus dikasih nafas buatan?" Rupanya Ahomine tetaplah ahomine.

"Nafas buatan? Ide siapa yang akan memberikannya?" Tak disangka-sangka Akashi ternyata mendukung ide super ga jelas mereka. Seketika aura mereka berubah menjadi tegang.

"A-aku kan yang pertama kali mengusulkan jadi sudah pasti aku-ssu!"

"Enak aja! Bisa-bisa Tetsu jadi muntah karena kau tahu!" Aomine ga setuju berat.

"Berdasarkan oha asa hari ini orang keberuntungan aquarius adalah cancer,tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memberi nafas buatan pada kuroko,nanodayo" Midorima tetep keukeuh dengan ketsundereannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan~ aku bisa memberikan nafas yang banyak untuk kuro-chin" Kali ini murasakibara mengajukan dirinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Nanti kuroko jadi kembung saking banyaknya!" Protes yang lain.

"Kalau begitu,bukannya aku yang paling pantas memberikan nafas buatan untuk Tetsuya?" Akashi maju selangkah.

APAA?

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti CPR kan? Tekniknya saja tidak tahu,jadi sudah pasti aku orang yang tepat" Akashi cuma .

Kise,Aomine dan Midorima jelas ga terima nasib yang ditentukan secara tirani begini.

Kise mengeluarkan senjata pembelaan kedua.

"Aku bisa melakukannya! Aku pernah liat di tv dan aku bisa menirunya dalam sekejap!"

_Aku mau ngasih nafas buatan ke Kurokocchi,aku mau ngasih nafas buatan ke Kurokocchi- _Kise membatin.

"Aku tidak tahu,tapi aku yakin dengan insting juga aku pasti bisa!" Aomine ikut protes.

_Lo cuma modus kan,kampret? Cuma gue,cahayanya yang bisa ngasih nafas buatan ke dia! Ingat itu_ – lo juga modus dasar dakian.

"Sebagai calon dokter,sudah pasti aku mengetahui bagaimana teknik CPR sekali lagi bukan berarti aku mau memberikan nafas buatanku" dasar tsundere akut.

Tentu saja Akashi tahu hal ini akan jelas sudah menyiapkan senjata tak akan bisa terbantahkan oleh siapapun.

"Tidak,Aku yang akan memberikan nafas buatan pada absolute,karena semenjak aku selalu menang aku selalu benar,Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang melawanku kekekeke"

Napa ada kekekeke segala?!

"cih!" batin ketiga cowo warna-warni ancaman dibunuh mereka tak bisa lagi berkutik.

Merasa sudah memang ini yang ia rencanakan,Akashi menyeringai dan maju ke hadapan bodoh apa CPR berguna atau tidak,bahkan mungkin ini ide yang hanya sengaja memanfaatkan kebodohan budak-budaknya demi mendapatkan kesempatan ini.

"Kekekeke,aku memang hebat" pikir Akashi dalam hati.

Akashi menatap Tetsuya tersayangnya,yang bagaikan puteri salju yang akan mendapatkan ciuman dari sang pangeran.

Kise gigit jari ampe kuku-kukunya udah ngamuk dan melempar barang-barang disekelilingnya ,termasuk lucky item Midorima dan snack Murasakibara yang jadi korban membuat protes amukan juga dari keduanya sehingga mereka bertiga bergerumul saling hajar satu sama-lain.

Akashi tak mempedulikan melepas handuk yang nempel di wajah Kuroko dan terlihatlah Kuroko yang sedang pingsan atau apa dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

"Tetsuya,kau manis sekali"

Inilah saat yang paling dinantikan Akashi,atau saat yang paling tidak ingin terjadi seumur hidup bagi kiseki no sedai yang lain.

Akashi menyentuh wajah karena puas bisa diam-diam mencuri ciuman Kuroko.

Detik demi detik wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Kise sudah berganti mengigiti kuku kakinya.

Sedikit lagi..

Aomine bonyok karena tonjokan murasakibara.

Beberapa cm lagi..

Midorima jedotin kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Bibir mereka hampir bertemu..

Murasakibara bikin gempa di lapangan basket.

1 cm lagi.

"Ohayou"

EH?

Mata Akashi membelalak melihat mata Kuroko terbuka .Dan saat mengatakan ohayou tadi aroma vanilla menguar dari mulutnya memenuhi hidung Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun?"

"Su-suara tadi..Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Kurokocchi bangun?" Aomine,Murasakibara,Midorima dan Kise sekejap menghentikan aktivitas nista mereka dan melihat kearah dua sejoli itu.

Akashi aroma vanilla tadi sukses memberi aroma memabukkan bagi dirinya dan dalam jarak 1 cm itu Akashi tak dapat menahan dirinya dan langsung melumat bibir manis bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko ,menikmati setiap rasa dalam mulut tercengang dan hampir saja kehabisan kemudian Akashi berhenti dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir bertaut diantara bibir mereka.

"Ohayou,Tetsuya"

Akashi tersenyum menatap hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang terjadi.

"WOOY KAU CURANG AKASHI! Bukannya kau hanya ingin memberi nafas buatan padanya,dia sudah sadar tahu! Kenapa kau menciumnya hah?!" Aomine hampir saja ingin menonjok wajah tampan Akashi kalau saja Midorima tidak memeganginya.

"Akashi, kau hanya ingin memonopoli Kuroko ,bukan? Kau telah melanggar perkataanmu sendiri,nanodayo" Midorima jauh dalam hatinya,merasakan sakit hati yang amat sangat.

"Hee~ Aka-chin cium Kuro-chin~" Perkataan Murasakibara hanya membuat suasana nambah panas.

Kise yang di depan matanya sendiri melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa membatu.

"Kenapa, kalian mau protes? Sejak awal Tetsuya adalah milikku,dan aku tak akan memberikannya pada siapapun"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko sudah bangun dan keringatnya lagi dengan handuk.

"Huee Kurokocchi~ ciuman Kurokocchi sudah direbut..Hueee" Kise yang melihat Kurokocchinya langsung menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian ribut begini? Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku?"

Mereka mulai marah.

"Lalu Akashi-kun,apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

Akashi sebagai tersangka yang selalu benar,berkata dengan senyum menggodanya yang khas "Aku hanya ingin merasakan vanilla dalam mulutmu,Tetsuya" Tangannya sudah mengambang di udara ingin menggapai wajah Kuroko.

"Aku tidak kau berniat membangunkanku atau tidak terima hal mau pulang"

JLEB.

JLEB.

Tangannya ada beribu gunting menancap di hati Akashi.

Kuroko berdiri dan meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk nista tersebut.

ZIIIIIIIING

.

.

.

.

ada yang berkata Kuroko terlalu menyakitkan,mereka tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Akashi saat yang paling pintar diantara mereka,pilih cari diam-diam sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi. Tetapi..

Tawa keras yang berasal dari Aomine membahana di lapangan basket itu.

" dengar Tetsu bilang apa? Menjijikkan katanya! Dia tidak suka padamu! HAHAHAHAHA"

Aomine! Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya? Pekik Midorima dalam hati.

"Kurokocchi berharap aku yang menciumnya-ssu! Dia ga mau dicium Akashicchi!" Merasa ada teman, Kise ikut bicara.

"Menurut oha asa hari ini Capricorn sedang mengalami masa suram yang menyakitkan,nanodayo" Midorima berkata,berharap ini bisa meringankan hati Akashi,atau tidak.

"Hee~ Aka-chin ditolak Kuro-chin~ nyam nyam"

"Kalian..MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dan pertumpahan darah itu benar terjadi. Gunting-gunting entah darimana menjurus ke segala yang terdiri dari anak buah si kapten merah basket berubah menjadi lautan darah.

Sementara itu sang kapten iblis yang menjadi pelaku kekejaman ini memegang gunting ditangannya.

Air mata menetes ke pangkuannya.

"Tetsuya.."

SELESAI

Gaje? Pasti.

Author suka banget Kuroko no harem n tiba-tiba ada ide begini,ditulis deh.

Pengennya jadi AkaKuro tapi yah biarlah Akashi merasakan sakit hati sedikit #ketojos gunting.

Reviewnya,please?


End file.
